


Pillow Talk

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. Literal fluffy pillow talk with some smut(?) if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

Braeden fell back against the bed, sheets pulled up over her chest. “God, I love werewolf stamina,” she panted. “You totally lost by the way.”

Derek snorted from his spot next to her, sheets pooled around his waist. “No way. That was,” he craned his neck to look at the clock on the night stand, “sixty-eight minutes, and you came five times. I only did four times.”

“Wanna make it even?”

Derek let out a breathy laugh, throwing an arm around Braeden and setting his chin on her shoulder. “Mm, maybe later. My werewolf stamina isn’t _that_ good.”

“Mmkay.” They laid in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. “Hey, when is Cora coming again?”

“Sometime next month. Talked to her the other day. She says she can’t wait to come back, though I can’t fathom why that is.”

Braeden scoffed slightly. “Gee, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because her only living and sane relative that she doesn’t hate is here? But, now that I think about it, it’s probably because she misses the pancakes from Annie’s.”

“Hey, you jerk!” Derek nipped her shoulder lightly in retaliation. “I miss her too. I know she misses me, but she’ll never admit it. I think she still wants to resent me for not finding her sooner.”

Braeden turned in Derek’s arms to face him, nosing at his jawline. “She does miss you. As much as she likes the rest of the pack, when I hear you talking to her, I can actually here the longing in her voice. And she shouldn’t blame you for what happened, you couldn’t have known.”

“I should have though, or at the very least Laura. We should have felt the bond, like we did with Peter. We should have realized that we never felt he-” Derek cleared his throat, forcing the words out, “we never felt her die. Not like the others. I guess we were so focused on the grief that we never even thought there might have been another survivor.”

“Laura was grieving. You were feeling guilty,” Braeden stated bluntly.

“I a-”

“No, you’re not. You made a mistake, trusted someone that perhaps you shouldn’t have, but you didn’t do it. You didn’t come up with the plan, or lay out the wolfsbane, pour out the gasoline, light the match. You didn’t do it Derek.”

“I know,” Derek mumbled quietly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin the afterglow.”

“You didn’t! Just got a little deep there for a minute.” They lay in silence once again.

“You do know it’s true though right?”

“Mm, what is?”

“That your sister misses you. I don’t know her personally, but I know that she doesn’t actually resent you. Not for the fire, or for not looking for her. You both thought the other was dead. We all know if one of you had known the truth, you would’ve gone to the edges of the earth to find the other.”

Derek smiled at his girlfriend’s reassuring words. “The earth doesn’t have any edges.”

Braeden let out a loud laugh. “Shut up you asshole! You know what I meant!”

“Yeah, I did. You know, there is one very interesting reason for Cora’s visit.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“Well, apparently she wants to finally meet the person that made me smile again. Says this woman must be pretty great if she’s the first person I’ve let myself love since the fire. I have to say, I agree wholeheartedly.”

“Damn, this girl sounds pretty amazing. I’ll have to meet her for myself,” she played along, “remind her how lucky she is. That she met a man that put her back together again, even if he didn’t think she was broken in the first place.”

“I love you Braeden.”

“I love you too Derek.”

The mood was peaceful again, and the couple lay, taking in the warmth of the other, simply enjoying the moment..though not for long.

“So..round two?”

“Oh thank god, I thought you were going to give me all night to recover.”

“Nonsense, you’re a werewolf.” Braeden pulled Derek down to her by his hair, mouths meeting passionately.

Lucky indeed.


End file.
